Black & White
by SugarPlumRush
Summary: Her world was always black and white, that was, until he came along. Percabeth.


**Black &amp; White**

_**A/N: **_**I came up with this idea before I came up with my multi-chap story _Romance Road-Trip_. But I was kinda stumped with how this story would go, so I left it and it's become an on and off project. So I hope you like it and remember to R&amp;R.**

**_Summary:_**

**_Her world was always black and white, that was, until he came along._**

* * *

Annabeth Chase.

That was her, and her world was black and white.

She didn't care about what anyone thought of her. Not even her family, seeing as her mother died in childbirth and her dad, Frederick forgot about her when he remarried when she was seven. Him and Susan then had twin boys.

Mathew and Bobby.

The bane of her existence.

Susan _hated _her. All because of the fact that she was Frederick's first child and from his previous marriage. The twins always got the attention because of that and everyone pretended she didn't exist.

At school she was the loner, the one everybody stared and laughed at. But she didn't mind because she would soon be 18, and when highschool was over she would move away and do what she wanted. One more year left. That's it. One more year of torture left. She could make it.

* * *

She walked through the hallway ignoring the stares she got from those around her. They watched her like hawks. Like she was prey to them. Some were laughing, some were staring with pity, but she didn't care. She didn't need anything from these people, and they didn't need anything from her.

They were whispering. About a knew kid. Probably going to be snotty and rude. Eh, who cares. They can do whatever they want with there lives. They could throw it away like its nothing and she wouldn't care.

* * *

As he strolled through the front doors, heads turned. Watching him. Like he was fresh meet. Well he was figuratively.

He was new. A new kid to pick on, and it didn't help that there was only one more year of high school left.

* * *

They didn't even notice or care when she slipped through the open door. Not caring at all. Her being was insignificant compared to theirs.

She made her way to her spot, plopping her ratty old bag on the desk and herself in the seat.

She sat, head on the desk, eyes closed, waiting for homeroom to start. When suddenly someone awkwardly walked over to the only empty seat next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A male voice asked her.

She tilted her head upwards in the direction of the person, sure this was a practical joke. She was then rendered speechless when she saw him.

He was lean, at least 6ft, with raven black hair and the most stunningly beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were the color of the sea, Sea-green, swirling and moving like it too.

She pulled her eyebrows into a frown, sceptical of the stranger.

"Okay," she answered slowly.

Observing him carefully, she watched how he gave a slight smile and sat down.

He must be the new kid, she guessed, nobody ever smiled at her. Heck, nobody even showed any kindness to her. He was a weird one for sure.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," he informed, "What's your name?"

She stayed silent.

"Oh," He said awkwardly.

They were then left in an uncomfortable silence, apart from the chatter in the background.

* * *

Once he found his homeroom class, he walked in and found everyone staring at him. Well, almost everyone. There was this one girl with curly blond hair in the furthest corner. He noticed that the only spare desk was the one next to her. How weird.

He walked over, ignoring the others.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

She turned her startling storm cloud grey eyes on him. They were dazzling. There was a frown on her face. It didn't seem right and he didn't like it.

"Okay," she said slowly.

He gave a small smile and sat down.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," he started, making an attempt for some light conversation, "What's your name?"

She stayed silent.

So much for a conversation, he thought.

"Oh," he awkwardly said.

Uncomfortable silence ensued.

* * *

For the next two weeks he hadn't made any friends. Nothing had changed at all for her either. They hadn't gotten closer.

But for all they knew, they would never become closer.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

He watched her, walking through the hallways. Alone.

It was two weeks into the school year and he had figured out the social system. Populars at the top, which mostly consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, sluts and players.

Then there were the ones in between, not popular but not nerds or outcasts. And then of course were the nerds and the outcasts. She, the girl in most of his classes, named Annabeth, Annabeth Chase as he soon found out after their encounter, was the school loner.

That surprised him the most. How could someone so, so beautiful, be a loner?

Okay, he must say, she was secretive and quiet. But he was fascinated by her, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

He was different, for sure. He wasn't stuck up and snobby as she first thought. He was kind, it was nice.

But she didn't need his kindness. She didn't need anything from anyone, no matter if they tried or not.

* * *

A week later, on a random day, there had been a fight between the populars. They were divided, sitting at two different lunch tables. Causing the people that used to sir at one of the new popular tables to find new places.

Nobody new how long the feud was going to last for. So they had to find new spots for however long or short that was.

Coincidentally, Percy Jackson was one of those people, and instead of moving with those he sat with, he went off on his own and approached Annabeth Chase.

"May I sit with you," he asked.

She just stared up at him blankly. So he took everything into his reign and smiled, muttered a quick thanks, and sat down before she could protest. She was visually confused, her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open in shock, and he had never thought she looked cuter.

* * *

Turns out the populars feud lasted three weeks, allowing Percy and Annabeth to gradually get closer. Even once the feud was sorted out the two still sat together.

Brief conversation was present most of the time, and when it wasn't they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

They'd gotten significantly closer that they sometimes went for walks with each other. This time something big was going to happen, and they weren't expecting a thing.

* * *

They were walking along the small paths, that were winding here and there through the park. The silence was comforting as the watched those around them.

He looked longingly down at her, his sigh lost in the breeze. He yearned to kiss her. To hold her.

On impulse, he pulled her close and smashed his lips against her soft rosy ones.

She froze, tensing up. He broke the kiss noticing this. As soon a he did, she bolted. He ran after her, determined.

"Annabeth!" He shouted as he grabbed onto her wrist.

She stopped struggling once she realised her attempts were futile.

"What?" She started, "Why'd you do that? Why do you care?!" She finished, her arms flailing.

"Because you intrigue me. And I like you, I've liked you since we first met." He said tenderly.

"Why?" Her voice sounded broken, and it hurt him that maybe she actually is.

"Annabeth," he started, sighing softly, "Your hard to read, that's what makes it interesting. That's why I try. Because the ones that are easy to read, are boring.

But the ones that make you think things through, so you don't make a mistake. The ones you fight for. The ones that make everything worthwhile, more exciting, more everything, are the ones that make it worth it. And for me... That's you. I-I think I may love you."

He stared at her. So many emotions swirling around in his sea-green depths.

"I think I may love you too," she whispered out after a moment, her voice raspy with passion she hadn't felt in forever.

* * *

Her black and white world was now colorful.

Complete.

* * *

**_A/N: _Was it good? It's my first one-shot so please review.**


End file.
